Seven Minutes in Heavenly Morning
by Summer Evening
Summary: The first time they sleep together, it's not how they imagined it would be. Post 2x13 where they didn't find out that Chloe is a miracle child.


It's rare for Chloe to sleep in, being a hardworking mother with a job, even on her occasional day offs. And in this quiet morning it feels like she just had the best dreamless sleep she's had in a long time.

But years of routine woke her into consciousness. Half her brain drowsily reminds her to get ready for work, but Chloe uncharacteristically resists, giving herself a couple more minutes and nestles in deeper in her bed. Her wonderfully warm bed… that is breathing in and out under her…?

Her eyes slowly open, a bit disoriented when she doesn't sense the familiarity of her bedroom. She's actually in the living room, lying on the couch, with –

Lucifer.

Her memory fits the puzzles into place of last night. Trixie was at a sleepover with a friend. Maze's bounty-hunting kept her busy and away. She had the apartment to herself and the elation of solving a case with Lucifer hadn't subsided so she invited him in.

In all honesty, Chloe had hoped they would end the night in her bedroom. She and Lucifer had been stoking the flames going on between them. She would flirt headfirst, his reaction turning in shocked disbelief then eventually in delight and respond in kind. He quickly caught on to her motives, not having to use his mojo game when she's practically being so obvious. It didn't go as she hoped for when he teased with her emotions, leaning into her personal space, lips a breath too far, the lust in his eyes drilling a hole in her head, then backed off leaving her frustrated. She supposed it was a bit of payback for all the times she rejected him. But Chloe was not having it, not when she finally wants him in return.

So during a case she raised her chin up, glared at the Devil in the eye and wagered for a kiss if she gets to catch the killer first. Lucifer accepted but he kept looking at her weirdly the whole time, eyes a thousand miles away. He may have been holding back and letting her win but sprang into action at the last minute out of nowhere and caught the suspect by the throat. After that he escorted her home, with them bantering back and forth on who actually won, which didn't matter in the end when Lucifer still ravaged her mouth that left them both breathless.

He stopped there despite her whined protest. "Darling, you're being quite the sore loser. You lost and I still gave you a delectably generous kiss for free. I don't think I heard you wagering anything more than that." he teased, eyeing her ruffled hair and swollen lips.

He didn't look any better, or, he even looked more ravishing than ever, the smug bastard.

Unfortunately, they never made it even remotely close to the bedroom. Lucifer got distracted peeking around her stuff and found her old movie collection and gleefully insisted they watch it together. And there they were on the couch, snacking on popcorn and Cool Ranch Puffs, Lucifer's commentaries had her laughing her head off until they both had to lean on each other, sides aching.

Chloe couldn't remember how they ended up like this: with her practically on top of him, head nestled on his chest. Lucifer's tall form couldn't accommodate into the length of the couch so his knees were bent up, their legs tangled. His one arm around her waist holding her close, the other pillowing his head; his body is unnaturally warm keeping her comfortably toasted from the cool room temperature.

She looks up at the man in question. His unkept hair showing his adorable curls, lips thin and pink. In all there time together, Chloe has seen Lucifer in a whirlwind of emotions: with shameless flirtation, with uncontrollable fury, with exuberant glee in his eyes making him look young and immature for his age, then with haunted sorrow from experiences of the past that makes him look too ancient. And in their moments where he seems to allow himself, accepting to be vulnerable around her, with her, looking at her with unbelievable wonderstruck.

And this one she suspects no one has took the time to appreciate, the serenity of sleep in his face, free from the weight of everything, and he's absolutely breathtaking. Chloe wishes he could be like this more often, no walls or masks, and hopes one day he would finally trust her enough to let her in.

She commits him to memory and lies back down again to hear his heartbeat in her ear, her growing desire to bask in the morning with him fighting against her practicality to get the day started, but Lucifer is already stirring awake under her, unconsciously rubbing her back up and down and Chloe tries her best not to purr.

She meets his eyes when they blear open and she is stunned motionless by the unguarded way he's looking at her. Her heart starts racing violently, this did not go the way she had imagined. Chloe had planned to rip his shirt off and drag him to bed and have raging hot sex with him and instead they're sleeping intimately on the couch still fully clothed and he's looking at her the way a serious boyfriend would look at his girlfriend in the morning and she's still not sure that he would consider having a monogamous relationship with anyone, particularly with her.

Lucifer doesn't take notice on her internal monologue freak-out and seems to snap out of it. He confusingly looks around the apartment and settles back to her, eyes caught in headlights.

"I, um… good morning?" His voice is rough with sleep, chest rumbling under her.

"Good morning."

"Uh, how did we…?" His stuttering grounds her back and makes her grin.

"We fell asleep."

"Well, that's evident considering our current… predicament."

Chloe hums, she places her palms on his chest to rest her chin on. He's incredibly flustered and it's adorable. He still looks uncomfortably confused she thinks there's more to it than accidentally falling asleep together.

"This doesn't usually happen…"

"What, waking up with a woman on a couch? I bet you've done that loads of times." She tries to keep her tone light. In another time, she was used to him being intimate with other people, but now it has her stomach growl for territory.

"Yes, but, you know, I slept with them. But I have never… slept _with_ them." For a suave club owner who could make girls swoons with just the way of his words, he can't find them right now, but she finally gets it.

"Oh."

Chloe probably would never solve all the mysteries of Lucifer Morningstar, the details of his past he could never hope to outrun no matter how hard he tries, the secrets he shares with his therapist that he might never tell her, which she tries to convince herself that it's fine. She's already accepted all of him. She can relate of not ever wanting to talk about painful histories, but she takes every moment to let him know that she's there for him. But he avoids them with excessive partying, drinking, sex and women.

She likes to think that Lucifer working with the LAPD is doing him good, that it's his way of fighting against the demons in his head, though they'll never really be gone. And she likes to think, _hopes,_ that with the new friends he made: Linda, Ella, even Dan, _her_ , is helping him find home here in Los Angeles when it seems like he didn't have it with his family.

And lately, he's gravitating closer to her. Chloe thinks about her earlier thoughts about him doing monogamy. He's had sex with a lot of people but never actually had any emotional intimacy with them. Then it's the complete opposite when it comes with her, 'Granny Panties Decker' Maze likes to call her. She and Lucifer had several of their so-called moments, but they haven't had sex… yet.

The thing between them, what they have, maybe it's a first for him.

As she's contemplating all of this, he's still staring at her with uncertainty, in silent desperation to hold on to her, unsteady. He's completely out of his element. And Chloe gazes back to her partner who has come to be her best friend and knows they'll make it as long as they have each other's back. She thinks of comfort and company and silly tunes of _Heart and Soul_ , nostalgic sandwiches and wet tears in expensive shirts from hugs, burgers and fries, calming waves and worthy partners, heart monitors and warm hands and reassurances of _you and I_ , surprise _glad-you're-not-dead_ dinners and soft brown eyes and _I'm-so-glad-you're-okay_ kisses.

In some ways, this is a first for her, too.

And she's looking forward in figuring it out with him.

Chloe consoles him with a smile, she's kept him waiting long enough. "Well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

She's gotten pretty good at reading him now. And ever since there was the mere concept of them his reaction is always the same, with completed disbelief, as if with all his attempts to seduce her he'd gotten used getting a no from her. And now he stares at her with that look again, like he's never met a woman like her before, lips widening to a grin and eyes sparkling. And every time the butterflies in her stomach multiplies and makes her want to kiss him.

She's already leaning towards him, noses touching, but he suddenly tenses up and stops her. "Right, not that I don't enjoy 'sleeping' with you, shouldn't we get up and get ready for work?"

Chloe blinks. The euphoria in her chest deflates. Right. They have to get to work, and she has to pick Trixie up from school later. They've already wasted a bit of time just lying here. And for Lucifer to suggest that instead of they get to a more comfortable sleeping arrangement like in her bed. Really, it's like he's avoiding having sex with her.

She huffs getting up, stretching her stiff limbs when Lucifer grunts under her. She's about to ask when she feels her leg brushes up against his…oh. Oh shit.

Lucifer tightly shuts his eyes as he grips her hips to stop her, either from moving away or getting closer, she can't tell.

It's just one slide away to sitting directly on top of him. Chloe smirks. For once, she has the upper hand, and moves to join them together where they're both aching, and grinds down. Even still fully clothed, they gasp at the friction.

"Shouldn't we take care of this first?" she teases, rubbing his chest, his stomach.

"Nope. I'm fine." he says through gritted teeth.

"Really? Because it _feels_ like you're having a hard time down there." Chloe keeps her hips moving, both pulsing against each other.

Lucifer glares up at her, irises darkened with lust. "Ooh, you naughty little minx." he growls through his teeth.

"What's the matter? Can't handle it?" she gloats. She's loving her control over him. But it's short-lived when his gaze turns feral.

Lucifer sits up so fast, gluing their fronts together, he pushes her hips down while raising his, causing harder friction. Chloe moans, clawing his back.

"Is that another wager, darling?" he blows hot breath in her ear. She shudders at the endearment. "I think I have half a mind of taking you right here on this bloody couch for a round or three and then we'll see who couldn't handle it."

He suddenly stops their movements. "But I'm not going to do that."

Chloe furrows her brows. Is he seriously going to leave her like this? But he keeps going.

Lucifer pulls back to touch their foreheads together, the hunger in his eyes is still there, but there's a soft brown that shakes her like thunder.

"When I finally get to have you, what I plan to do with you, I want to take my precious time getting to know all of you…" He slips his hands under her shirt.

"I want to have all the time in the world getting to know every freckle, every scar…"

His voice turns deep and gravelly. Heat radiates from his touch as he reaches up to caress her shoulder where her bullet scar is.

She in turn unconsciously places her palms gently on his back, just between his shoulder blades, but neither notices.

"Every sweet spot that makes you sing…"

Each word has her losing oxygen in her lungs. Dropping his head down to her neck, he sinks his teeth in. Chloe gasps.

The Devil whispers temptation and sin in her ear.

" _Scream._ "

He flips them over so she's the one resting on the cushions with him directly above her. He then proceeds to kiss the living daylights out of her, and Chloe eagerly returns it. She cups his face in her hands as their lips glide. His kisses are intoxicating. Her body is buzzing with pleasure, she clenches her thighs around his waist to have him closer.

Their tongues slide so deliciously against each other that she doesn't feel Lucifer popping her pants open. Sliding a hand in, slipping past her underwear, he finally touches her where she's aching.

Chloe breaks their kiss to cry out. Head tilted back, Lucifer sucks on her exposed neck. She pants at the stimulation, gripping him tight. She grinds on his fingers, needing more.

Lucifer lifts his lips up to whisper more in her ear, asking her how she wants it, but she just moans, his voice melting her. Taking that as an answer, he puts two fingers in.

She muffles her scream in his shoulder, but he softly grips her hair to pull her back and looks her in the eye. "I want to hear you." he whispers. She can't help but whimper when his fingers move in and out faster, her legs shaking. He starts grinding himself on her pelvis and his thumb rubs her, hard.

He starts talking again, but she can't focus on anything else but the pleasure he's giving her. She's so close. Then, one word registers to her mind, she hears her name on his lips, "Chloe." And that's it. Her back arches as she screams his name. Explosions bursts behind her eyes. His fingers keep going as he prolongs her climax. She whimpers and grips his shirt and he lets her cover her face in his chest, catching her breath.

Chloe looks up to see Lucifer raising his palm to his mouth, licking off the wetness while staring at her with the most sexual gaze and she fucking swears she's already wet again.

"And that was just a little teaser, love. Just wait for the main event when I finally get to have you in so many ways you will scream your throat bloody raw."

Her body shivers in anticipation. He's already figured out that whispering dirty promises in her ear and calling her nicknames turns her on.

"And that's not even the best part. You get to top me anytime you want."

At that, her mind replays a faded memory, a fantasy of passion on top of a piano, on a different couch, dragging down a devilish man by his horns.

Lucifer grabs her waist and lifts them both up to stand, she holds on to him her legs shaking from her high. They're both a mess, clothes wrinkled and hair sticking out all over the place, his curls more prominent. He buttons her pants back in place, she flushes when his fingers brush her stomach, and straightens down her shirt. Now that they finally unstuck themselves from the couch, Chloe doesn't want to let go of him just yet. Mind slightly cleared, she sees the tent in his pants is still there. She was so caught up with him pleasuring her with just his mouth and fingers that he didn't get to relieve himself.

"Um, shouldn't we…?" Minutes ago she was teasing him about it, now she's suddenly shy.

He peers down at her, mischief in his eyes. She had figured a long time ago nothing ever comes good with that look. He holds her chin up and caresses her bottom lip with his thumb. It's still moist.

"I'm sure we'll think of something, love."

Chloe shudders.

Some time later, she's eating the omelet Lucifer has cooked for her while she took a shower ("It'll be more fun if we shower together." "How original, Detective."), feeling refreshed wearing clean clothes. It doesn't say the same for her partner. Lucifer had declined using her bathroom ("It's not like I haven't done the walk of shame, darling."), opting to freshen up back at his place after they have breakfast together.

Speaking of, he's eating across from her and she's tries to take short peeks at him when she thinks he's not looking. Lucifer casually cooking and having breakfast with her, that's what usually couples do. It's possibly the most normal thing they ever done together.

"You want some orange juice?"

"I think I've rejuvenated myself with some intoxicating juice earlier, love." he says with a wink. He bites down his omelet showcasing his teeth without breaking eye contact. He chuckles when her face burns red.

Chloe's halfway thinking of getting back at him by trailing her foot up his leg under the table and work him back up again when they hear the door open and close with a _slam_ and Maze walks in.

"Maze!" Lucifer exclaims.

Chloe flops her foot back down, not feeling the same sentiment as she slumps down in her seat. The little bubble of just her and Lucifer popped too early for her before he even left.

"Hey, Maze." she says feebly.

Maze is wearing her usual suggestive leather get-up when she stops short when she sees them, eyes flicking between them. Her eyebrows furrow and a frown starts to appear on her lips.

Lucifer doesn't notice her silence and continues on. "So, how was your nightly hunt? I'd love to know how you caught your wretched bounty this time."

Maze doesn't answer, still scrutinizing them both. Though Lucifer groomed himself he's still in his wrinkled suit and Chloe wonders if Maze is already figuring out why he's here so early in the morning. She finally settles to glare at him.

"You. Out."

"What?!" Chloe and Lucifer asks.

She doesn't take her eyes off him. "You heard me."

Lucifer sputters. "But – but I haven't finished my omelet -"

"I don't care. Out. Or I'll make you."

But Maze is already gripping his elbow and bodily drags him out of his chair and to the door with unbelievable strength and speed. Lucifer can't do anything but helplessly look back at Chloe. She rushes to them, but Maze already has him out of the apartment and slams the door on his face.

"Maze." Chloe chides her. There was a muffled "Mazikeen!" behind the door. Maze just shrugs and leaves them.

Chloe sighs and opens the door. She sees Lucifer fixing himself as best as he can, sighing as well.

"Well, it's no fun anymore when a demon spoils the morning," he mutters, but looks up to smile at her anyway. "Raincheck, darling?"

She pouts. "I'll see you later, then?" she asks hopefully, reaching for his arm and then thinks, of course she will, they work together. She's just being clingy after being so close to him the whole night.

He grins wider and grasps her back. "Tall non-fat almond milk latte with sugar-free caramel drizzle."

"And no vodka this time." she playfully reminds him.

"No promises." he retorts back.

She giggles. They both lean at the same time for a kiss. Chloe smiles into it, heart fluttering. The last touch between them is the tips of their fingers.

She watches him go until he's out of sight, the atmosphere suddenly feels empty. Cold. She shakes her head and closes the door and turns back to the kitchen to see Maze in Lucifer's previous spot eating the rest of his omelet. She's staring at her.

"How was it?" Maze asks, mouth full.

"How was what?" Chloe asks back, she drinks her coffee, already knowing where this is going.

"I think you know what I mean, Decker."

"I think I don't know what you think you mean, Maze."

"You had sex with him, didn't you?"

"And what gave you that idea?"

Maze rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Please, I don't have to be a detective to figure out that Lucifer slept the night here, Decker, he looked like a fucking rat's nest. I can analyze post-sex better than you do at a crime scene. Not to mention, don't think I missed you playing footsie when I came in. And it's not a coincidence that you're wearing a turtleneck of all days to hide, I don't know, a hickey, maybe?"

The more Maze listed off the deeper Chloe lowers her face behind her mug, cheeks burning.

"But that's not just it, isn't it?" Maze leaned over the table to squint at her. "You're still sexually frustrated. Which means he just left you with enough satisfaction but he never did the deed and finally put his dick in your pussy. Or up your ass."

"Maze!" Chloe says automatically, but there's no eight-year-old kid around to hear it.

Maze just smirks. "Am I right or am I right?"

How Maze could know all that she doesn't want to know. Chloe could just deny it more or say it's none of her business, but she'd been so frustrated the last two weeks of Lucifer leaving her hanging.

She hangs her head and sighs deeply. "Yeah, you're right."

"Fingers or tongue?"

"I am not going to answer that, Maze."

She shrugs and leans back, taking another mouthful. "It's not like him, though. Seriously, he stopped bringing strippers over to his place. I don't get why he hasn't boned you 'til you can't walk your way to work."

Chloe silently agrees and thinks about his promise earlier and wonders when he'll get to it.

She's about to leave when her phone buzzes and sees a text from Lucifer.

 _I had a wonderful time 'sleeping' with you, Detective. I have better 'sleeping' arrangements at my penthouse the next time you want to get more cuddly with me. I have no qualms of you screaming my roof off. No one to interrupt us this time. It'll be just you and me. 'Sleeping' together._

The text ends with a devil emoji. Chloe can't help but laugh at his quotations, shaking her head. Her heart jumps in elation.

"I wanna hear all about it!" Maze calls.

Probably not, but Chloe sends her a smile over her shoulder anyway. She closes the door and heads over to her car, debating the whole way whether or not she'll reply if she and Lucifer could do it on a weekend.


End file.
